


[鐡盾] – Buffy Beauty – (ABO, 弱A强O系列) (全)

by TwentyField



Series: ABO, 弱A强O系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyField/pseuds/TwentyField
Summary: 说明：发酒疯的盾被胆颤心惊的铁吃干抺净的日常生常小片段 (浴室play, PG18) , (文章写于2017/01/15)





	[鐡盾] – Buffy Beauty – (ABO, 弱A强O系列) (全)

**Author's Note:**

> 前言: 搬动自Lofter的文, 因为不太会用AO3, 所以先搬一篇旧文来作测试。

原著/复联 文/廿田 CP/铁盾 背景/警告: AU架空, ABO, 强烈OOC

**[鐡盾] – Buffy Beauty – (ABO, 弱A强O系列) (全)**

 

漫天星光下, 钢铁侠险险避开朝自己呼啸而来的星盾, 圆盾在夜空里画出一条弧线, 旋转着回到主人壮硕的手里。

「你有种就给我下来!」升降台上的Steve只能气愤不平地向加速着逃离现场的红金色背影怒吼。 Tony仗着自己会飞的优势, 每每都能成功地逃之夭夭, 让Steve恨得咬牙切齿。

基本上, 这二人每隔两日一小吵, 五天一大闹, 他们小吵用作怡情, 大闹可以很激情, 越吵越亲密的奇妙关系早就闻名于复仇者大厦内,同伴们均见怪不怪。于是Thor缓缓步前, 轻拍仍在气得抖震的好友肩膀, 笑着建议道, 「不若我们喝一杯来放轻松一下?」抚心自问, Thor的动机带点不纯– Steve薄醉微醺的模样很是性感好看– 但整栋大厦里, 只有队长一人有能耐与Thor以神域佳酿举杯对酌。

Steve因自身特殊体质的关系, 难得可以重拾与朋友喝酒的乐趣, 对Thor的邀请甚少推辞。 「好!」Steve信口答应, 眼角余光仍含怒射向钢铁侠消失的方向。

心有所感的Tony打了一个寒颤, 直到与复仇者大厦拉开一段不算短的距离, 才松了口气。杀气腾腾的Steve别有一番美艳风姿, 叫Tony心神俱醉, 但大前提是他的手里别要拿着盾牌。被追杀的Tony一是成天躲在地下室内, 要么是彻夜不归, 二者皆是日常惯例, 但这夜的纽约市着实很冷, 没有什么比紧拥着一个人肉抱枕更能让他感到温暖。于是Tony打定主意, 先在外头游荡一个小时, 待情人的危险指数级别稍微下降, 再厚着脸皮回去请罪。

就这样, 回到大厦内的Tony碰上了他从没想像过会发生的好康事。

 

********

 

\-- 欢迎回来, Sir。 --

随着Tony每踏出一步, 金红涂装的装甲被自动化步道逐一回收。 「Steve的位置?」Tony走进起居室, 心虚地向智能管家提问。

\-- Captain Rogers正身处于公共客厅。 -- Tony还未进一步发问, Jarvis已经细心地补充道, -- 如果你想知道的话, 在酒精作用下, 他的心情显然有所好转, Sir。 --

「酒精作用!?」被Jarivs的话吓了一跳的Tony匆忙赶到35楼公用楼层, 果然看到客厅内正在进行着一场小酒宴, 由散落在玻璃桌周边, 七零八落的瓶瓶罐罐, 不难判断大伙儿现在都已经喝得差不多, 他们正借着酒意玩闹地互相调笑。

慵懒地坐在沙发上的Steve首先发现瞠目结舌站立于门边的Tony,「Tony,」刚刷新个人记录- 一分半钟喝下一整瓶产自阿斯嘉的烈酒- 的他朝Tony和颜悦色地轻笑,「你回来了? 过来坐嘛!」还亲昵地拍了拍身畔的位置。

有别于Steve的热情, 众人似乎没料到他会突然折返大厦, 从各人暗自交换神色的表情, Tony可以肯定自己必定不止一次错过像这样的小型宴会。

Tony瞪视显得最为慌张的Thor, 在自家情人身边坐下。眼神迷蒙的Steve递给Tony一个空杯子, 整个人靠贴到他的身上。

「Steve, 你还好吗?」Natasha皱眉问道, Steve轻轻摇首。

「哈! 亲爱的…」Tony干笑, 眼前的Steve桃香四溢, 甜美醉人,「你闻起来像极了一瓶水果酒!」犹记得上次Steve尚未完全气消, 自己还想对他图谋不轨,整条臂膀险些被这个下手不知轻重的美国大兵以雷霆之力硬生扭断。所谓一次惨痛经验叫人学一次乖, Tony纵然再急色, 此刻也不敢在大家面前胡乱做次, 只好吞了吞口水, 不自在地稍微挪开身体, 以保持丁点礼仪距离。

Steve居然嘻嘻地轻笑两声, 给他抛出媚眼, 笑道,「反正你喜欢喝酒。」在公众场合素来自尊自重, 谨守礼仪的队长再次把身体挨贴Tony。

这下连向来迟钝Thor也察觉到Steve有点儿不对头,「Steve, 难不成你喝醉了吗?」他小心翼翼地问。

闻言Steve立正了坐姿, 带点茫然地眨动漂亮的双眼,「对啊, 原来我喝醉了。」队长的反应叫Clint大感有趣, Bruce望向Tony, 想知道他会拿喝醉酒的情人怎么办。然后所有人全被队长接下来的举动惊吓得目瞪口呆, 「难怪我闷热得要死。」他边说边迅速把衬衣上的扣子全部解开。

Natasha吹起口哨,「哇哇哇!」Tony惊呼, 在格子衬衫飘落到他脸上的同时, 慌忙下令,「Jarvis, 关灯!」智能管家做事贴心周全, 除了所有灯光一下子全灭外, 周遭的玻璃全都变成了不透光状态, 让整个客厅瞬间陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗里。其间传来拉扯着跌跌撞撞离开的声音, 及Tony渐走渐远的喊话声,「Steve, 我们回房去!」

在静了半响的漆黑中, 黑寡妇首先发出不满及失望的一声唧咕, 然后传来鹰眼倒抽了口凉气的叹息声, 及雷神意味不明的忏悔,「父神保佑, 我险些便要对吾弟不住, 在思上想亵渎了自己的好友。」之后, 咇咇的警示音- 来自Dr. Banner腕上的脉冲监测器- 不疾不缓地响起……

 

******** 

 

楼下隐隐传来一连串吼叫, 尖叫, 爆炸, 建筑物塌落等杂声, 整栋大楼还好像晃动了一下, 但都不在Tony的关心之列, 他对自家大厦的结构安全及保存系统极具信心。

「妈的! Thor到底给你喝了什么!」Tony在心里把所有脏话都骂过了一遍, Steve主动地把脱掉衣服, 在二人独处时当然是无所谓, 但刚才他差点在所有Alpha同伴面前即席表演了一场脱衣秀。 Tony盯着半跪坐在沙发上的Steve, 后者一脸难受的表情趴伏于靠背上, 于是前者又骂了数句粗话, 才尽量以平静的声音说道, 「你以后别再跟他们喝酒了!」

此刻Steve的老派格子衬衫不过随意地披挂在身上, 胸口上的花蕾在贴身的汗衫下若隐若现, 额前汗湿的金发闪闪发亮, 皮肤稍带粉色, 浑身散发着情色的味道。 「哦, 我们经常这样小酌一番, 只是你不知道罢了。」醉醺醺的Steve有点老实得过了头。

经常!!!

Tony气呼呼地冲前抓着一脸懵懂且无辜的Omega的臂膀,「你经常像现在这样!?」他的Steve居然经常在别的Alpha面前如此媚态横生! 惊人的事实直把Tony气得五内翻腾, 就差没吐出大口鲜血。

\-- Sir, Captain Rogers的酒量比你更强, 堪称海量, 根据记录, 他尚是首次喝醉失态。 --<

「呵, 那我该高兴吗?」Jarvis适时插话, 登时让Tony冷静了些许, 大兴问罪之师的气势也随即减弱下来。 「还有, 我不在家时Steve与别人如此亲近, 你是不是早该告诉我?」

\-- 我被设计成普通的私人助理, 监视行为不包括在我的程式里。 --

反之, Steve完全没有半点清醒过来的迹象。他非但没有像平常一样挣开Tony抓着自己的手, 还笑得极其暧昧地轻问,「怎么喇? 吃醋了吗?」习惯了应付凶悍爱人的Tony一时间想不到该要如何应对, 只得把手松开。 Steve保持笑容站到地上, 面向Tony 双膝微微弯曲倾前, 似欲窝到对方怀内。 「我喜欢你为我吃醋的样子。」

Tony造梦也没想过可以自Steve口中听到出这种甜腻的情话, 不禁一阵意乱情迷, 走神间, 猝不及防被Steve抓住两臂, 两脚使出巧劲一带, 再用力一甩, Tony 整个人即被Steve用投技甩坐到沙发上, 紧接着Steve把双手撑到靠背上, 将Tony圈围于其中, 就这么跪坐在他的两脚之间, 诡异地微笑不语。

Tony无意间瞄到Steve陷落于沙发里的白皙手指在皮革表面拉出两道深长裂痕, 背部顿时冷汗吟吟。 「噢, 你如此主动, 真让我高兴。」假若平日意识正常的Steve能有这种情趣, Tony真的会感动到流出眼泪也说不定。可惜现在自己虽然早就被撩拨得硬挺起来, 却需要暗地里担心将会闹出被情人狠狠坐断的笑话。

「废话少说!」Steve摆出一副战场应敌之势, 把Tony吓唬得动也不敢动, 眼睁睁看着自己身上的体恤被撕成片片雪花般的布屑。

粗鲁地解开Tony的裤链子, 让可爱的分身弹跳而出, Steve缓缓俯头, 双手轻扶根茎, 用感性而缓慢的节奏进出舔弄一阵子, Tony从不知道Steve的口技如此高超,舌头可以灵巧地做出舔切顶勾转滑等动作, 舌面不时逗弄底端的两个小球, 然后整个含住, 再故意缓缓吐出, 或者用舌尖轻轻刮过脆弱的顶部, 刺激蘑菇头下敏感的浅沟。

「哎…你…何时学来的?」Tony耐不住轻喃, Steve的嘴唇终于接触到分身的根部, 把它完全吞噬, 在Steve灵活的含吮下愈胀愈硬的分身猛烈的跳动,嘴内的吸力愈来愈要命, Tony终于抵受不了, 挺腰深深的顶在Steve的喉咙深处, 灼热的精华全部灌进他的口腔内。 Steve也没有介意, 乖乖全数吞下, 以手背轻抺嘴边, 再掠了掠并没有乱了多少的金发, 站了起来。

就这样??

现在Tony完全是一副刚被人蹂躏过的模样, 相较之下, 那位始作蛹者反而尚算衣履整齐。

Steve好像回复了固有的冷静, 「我去洗把面。」他淡然说道, 看来的确没有再进一步的打算, Tony当下觉得有点安心, 但同时强烈的失望感矛盾地涌上心头。见他步伐蹒跚地走向浴室, Tony实在是放心不下, 匆匆抽起裤头, 跟在Steve的后面。

果不然, Steve．破坏力惊人的醉酒鬼． Rogers一下就把洗脸台上的水龙头拉断, 水源虽然马上被Jarvis截断, 但Steve仍无可避免地被冷水打湿了全身。

Tony被眼前的画面惊艳到了, 一颗颗不安分的水珠自发际滴落于挺直的鼻梁, 精致的脸庞, 还有纤薄的嘴唇上, 光线反射让Steve整个人看上去有点发光,健美的胸肌在湿透的薄衣下若隐若现, 无一不刺激着Tony最原始的侵略欲望, 他退去自己的长裤, 悄悄靠近浑身湿透的Steve, 尚未完全酒醒的Steve显得有点儿狼狈, 迷离表情带有一种无以名状的紧张感, 原本单薄的衣衫紧贴在身上让他非常不舒服, 只好艰难地把湿衣脱掉。

如此旖旎的风光, Tony还那能按耐得住, 双手从后环住Steve的腰, 熟练地解开牛仔裤的前扣, 把碍事的裤子除掉, 挺立的凶器隔着内裤在翘挺圆润的臀部与修长结实的大腿间来回触碰摩挲。突如其来的鲜明被侵犯触感, 让Steve本能地生出警戒心, 背肌整个绷紧, 于是Tony释出强烈的信息素, 熟悉的标记者味道成功安抚了紧张的Omega, 让他放松下来, 任由Alpha温热的舌头自下而上温柔缓慢的舔过他细腻的光滑的背部。

Steve打了个哆嗦, 拉起扣在自己的腰间的一对大手, 放到脸上轻轻摩蹭。 「嗯, 我们一起洗…」

喝醉酒会让人变蠢吗!?「开什么玩笑!」性急的Tony抽出被拉住的两手, 把Steve扳转过来。

Steve舌尖轻巧地划过唇角, 舔去附在嘴边的水珠, 「我想慢慢来…」粉扑扑的双颊微红, 眼内波光流转透出丝丝情欲, 连声音也变得甜蜜又淫靡。

我的妈! 太撩人了吧!

Tony下腹升起了燎原天火, 颤着手为二人扯去最后的两片遮蔽, Steve却自顾自的挤出一点淋浴乳, 在掌心打出细嫩泡沫, 开始在Tony身上涂涂抺抺, 嫩滑得不像属于战士的手不停在身上游走, 直把Tony烧得热血沸腾, 不想坏了情人兴头的Tony只好死死地控制着自己, 毕竟这个Omega一个不高兴, 动粗一脚把人踢出浴室也是不足为怪。憋得双眼通红的Tony勉强地拿起淋浴乳瓶子, 想学着对方于掌心打起泡泡, 没料到Steve突然手里一滑, 整个人倏地往Tony怀里撞去, 乳尖相擦更加点燃身体的快感, Tony发出一声轻吟, Steve却莫名其妙地咯咯笑了起来。

「Steve?」

「记得小时候Bucky也经常在浴室里滑倒。」塑胶瓶马上受到迁怒, 遭人无情捏扁。 “小时候”这个词在Tony脑内被自动忽略, 他只知道Steve在与自己调情时还能想起别的男人! 咕~~ 万恶的泡沫! 该死的无谓联想!

「Jarvis, 热水!」温热的水流洒落, 冲去二人身上过多的泡沫, 再落到冰凉的地上, 激起了阵阵白雾。雾气氤氲, Tony粗暴地把自己的Omega压到浴室的瓷砖墙上, 他认定Steve有心装疯卖傻在戏弄自己, 打定主意要将人就地正法。 「我要把你操得脑内一片空白!」Steve自然不会被这句话吓到, 他给出一个谁怕谁的欠揙表情, 热气跟怒气全都化成了催情剂, Tony顺着花丽淋到身上的水流在Steve颈侧的印记处狠狠地啃咬了一口。

「唔!」沐浴水柱冲刷的流水声未能掩盖Steve吃痛的呻吟。 「很痛!」Steve抗议, 咬一咬牙, 双手环过Tony的后颈, 倾身上前报复地咬住了Tony的耳朵。耳际的疼痛引发了另类的汹涌快感, 琥珀色的瞳孔因为兴奋和怒气而收缩, 腾出一只手移到胸前软弱的一点重重扭捏,「哇!」Steve禁不住松开口惊叫, Tony趁机含住另外一边, 再以牙齿轻咬, 舌尖又抿又舔的不住玩弄作为回礼, 感到本来缠在脖子上的手改为无力地勾抓住他的肩膊, Tony才停止恶意的逗弄。

「你很恶劣!」夹杂着粗重呼吸的批评, 空气中出现淡淡的桃香, Steve显然亦已经兴奋起来。这夜的Steve率真坦荡又妩媚淫糜, 从他失常的行为反应, Tony归纳出一个结论: 酒醉会让Steve失去自制力。这个平日总爱管东管西, 啰啰嗦嗦的人在床上会变得较为安静, 只不过是因为思想保守的他把很多心理反都压抑下来。<

Tony弯起嘴角,「我是恶劣。」他边说边抓抱住Steve的左腿, 硬生抬起, 好让自己的性器抵住他湿润的穴口,「而且, 本大爷就是够恶劣才会叫你喜欢上。」

「不知羞耻!」没有任何扩张的前戏, 突然就用力地把硕大的分身完全顶入, 重重一下戳刺到底。 「啊~Tony你这混蛋!」后方甬道突然间被暴戾地填满, Steve难受得蹙起眉头, 双手手指收拢, 在Tony的两边肩膀抓出数道血痕。

Tony莫视Steve的谩骂与肩膀上的痛楚, 他停留在Steve的体内不动, 享受着男性的坚挺被紧致内壁牢牢包裹着的销魂快意。遭硬撑开来, 柔软的内部肌理本能地颤动, 更是让Tony舒服得眯起眼睛。

体质好的Steve很快就适应了体内的异物, Tony却动也不动, 于是Steve开始挣扎扭动起来, 意欲摆脱对方的钳制, 好宣泄自己的不满。 Steve不安分的动静让本来表情冷峻的Tony笑开了花。 「这么急啊, 刚才还在说着想要慢慢来哩?」Tony稍稍退出一点, 再把Steve本来被高高抬起的左脚放到自己腰部位置。

Steve困惑, 「哇!」然后再次惊呼, 因为Tony迅捷地挽起他的右腿, 下半身整个悬空的Steve只能背靠住墙壁, 双手紧捉着Tony以保持平行, 这个姿势让他的双腿趟开得更大, 「别担心, 我会好好满足你!」Tony故意在Steve的耳边吹气, 咬弄他敏感的耳珠, 引得他一阵颤抖, 穴口不停地一张一合, 这才将略撤出一点的分身再次完全顶入。

Tony把脸埋在Steve颈窝间吮吻, 放纵自己尽情奔驰, 狂野的不断在紧窄的臀间抽插顶动, 一下一下的沉重顶弄让Steve的身体上下颠簸, 背部随着Tony凶猛抽送的节奏撞击上瓷砖墙面, 觉得份外刺激, 双腿不自觉地勾紧了Tony的腰部。 「啊…嗯…慢, 慢点！哎…混蛋…!」带有娇喘的骂句, 连音调都变得比平时高。

Tony扬起脸, 瞥见Steve狂乱的模样, 手向前滑动, 改为托着两片臀瓣, 非但没有缓下动作, 反而撞击得更加用力。浴室回荡着肉体摩擦的啪啪声、淫靡的水渍声、喜悦的呻吟声的和谐合音, 让Tony情绪激荡, 呼吸渐变浓浊。

对于Tony三番两次无视他的抗议, Steve心生不满, 于是把心一横, 抱着Tony的头, 锁紧肛门周围的括约肌, 使后穴本能地收缩, 「呃!」这回换Tony倒抽了口凉气呻吟。 「Steve Rogers!」

Tony被夹得太阳穴直跳, 还险些泄了出来。他登时停下所有侵犯动作, 瞅着自己怀内, 为奸计得逞而径自轻笑的Omega, 脸上洋洋得意的表情完全显露出骨子里野性难驯的本性。

「哼!」Tony冷笑, 决心让他搞清楚谁才是这场欢爱的主导者。双手重新固定住了Steve的腰肢, 慢慢的把分身后撤, 退出去时故意用胀硬的蛇头擦过暗藏在内壁前段的小肉块。

「哎!」Steve收起笑容, 颤栗了一下, 反应一如Tony预期。没等他缓过气, 忽然又来一下重插, 仍旧抵在那小肉块上, 然后放慢了速度温柔地在那一点缓慢的旋转、研磨。 「啊…往手…哎啊…」阵阵酥麻感由末梢神经袭遍全身, 爱液如泉涌出。 Tony邪笑, 他很清楚Steve的弱点所在, 毕竟这美妙的胴体已经被自己抚弄过这么多次。

Tony捣撞的动作虽然缓慢, 但每一下都准确地轻轻擦过最敏感的那点, 这般搔在痒处的捣弄最叫Steve难以忍受, 本来挺直的腰身瘫软下来, 身躯猛在抖着, 脸搁到Tony的肩上急促地抽紧呼吸, 用力咬着下唇止住自己的呻吟浪叫。

「怎么了? 我已经一切都听你的。」十足做作的不解的语气。 Steve扭头瞪视这个说着风凉话的男人, 无力地扯起嘴角, 突然含住近在自己脸旁的耳垂, 轻轻啃噬起来。

「嗯。」Tony眉头轻拧, Steve灵巧的舌头切过他的耳廓, 舌尖滑入耳内转圈搅拌。 「噢!」Tony如触电般不自觉地昂头叹息, 手微微一抖, 怀内的Steve差点跌到地上。 「好家伙!」Tony捏一把冷汗, 把人重新抱稳, 这夜的Steve似乎特别难缠, 能与自己斗个旗鼓相当。

「别以为只有你懂得我…」Steve在Tony耳边吐息,「我自然也懂得你。」唇齿转移到他的耳根后斯磨。 「因为我是你的Omega…」绵绵情话让Tony醒觉起自己不该错失这个大好良机, 对于浴室, 他一直有个执念。

「你是我的…, 而我…也是属于你的。」Tony吻上情人的额角, 轻轻把他放到地上,「我们今天就放浪点儿。」Tony打了一个响指, 边在Steve脸颊、胸口印下细细碎碎的吻, 边作出邀请。聪明的Jarvis了解主人的心意, 关上花洒, 并在浴缸里放起热水。

「唔?」Steve挑眉, 没有明确的接受或反对, Tony沿着销骨、喉结一路向上吻去, 最后再落到Steve的唇上, 送上绵长的深吻。 Steve回应了Tony的吻, 二人的舌尖激烈地交缠在一起, 在口腔里互相推送嬉戏, 交换彼此的津液, 混和双方的气息。

「哎哟!」Steve突然啃噬起Tony的下唇, 并不小心咬破了他的唇瓣, 血腥味在嘴里化开, Tony燃烧着的眼睛盯着Steve泛着水光的蓝眼, 确认这是一次无心之失, 就继续专注于汲取对方津液, Steve喘息更重, 搂住Tony臂膀的手不自觉地收拢, Tony被勒得于心里雪雪呼痛, 由衷明白到这个Omega平日到底有多自我克制, 否则他绝不可能轻易地把人推倒。

暗地里叹口气, Tony手上开始动作, 游走在结实的肚子和小腹的周围平滑地转动, 指腹扫弄过的地方点燃起深藏体内的热情, 如遇火烧般炽热的二人踮着脚跨进了浴缸, 温水开到最大, Tony先在浴盆内滑躺下来, 拉起Steve的身子, 让他叉开双腿坐在自己的小腹上。双手掐着Steve细腰的Alpha忽地有点犹豫, 说什么也不敢放开手让Steve放松全力地坐下来。

Steve眯着双眸, 情色十足地看着眼前那个表情有些凝重的男人,「啍啍!」以脸颊蹭向Tony的,「怕什么, 我会将就着你。」

Tony自觉身为Alpha的尊严严重受损, 这个叫人又爱又恨的金发妖精, 比平日更能激起Tony想要把人彻底征服的欲望, 「可我不会!」左手扣住Steve腰臀, 右手滑向密林处, 翻手就将已然挺立的性器握了个严实, 在水里做的感觉很特殊, 对方亲吻抚摸都特别有感觉, Steve瞬间发出一声模糊的呜咽, 关键位置被抓住让他狠狠抖了一下, 溅起了淡淡水花, 又是另一种听觉与视觉的刺激。

「…ToTony….」Tony右手持续上下撸动, 力道轻重交替地抚慰, 左手则有节奏地顺着温水在尾椎间跳动, 在前后的双重刺激下, 不消片刻Steve就被Tony撩拨得水深火热, 双腿战栗发软, 直不起腰。

Tony拍打滑不溜手的美臀, 满意的低笑, 抛开顾虑两手掰开紧合的臀瓣, 胯部向上一顶, 使力整根没入。泡在水里的身体比在空气中来得要轻, 可以较为轻松地把人整个撑起, Tony亦不再约束自己, 在Steve敏感的小穴内凶狠地连连捣撞, Omega由起初的轻微挣扎到被追逐快感的本能覆盖, 肉壁更加收紧, 紧贴着在体内进进出出的庞然巨物猛烈地颤动。

「啊……Tony……嗯…唔啊…」Steve抓紧了Tony后脑的头发喘息吟叫, Tony满足地捧起Steve的脸深深亲吻, 下身越发激烈卯足了劲加速抽插侵犯, 每一下都贯穿到底, 浴缸里的水被溅弄得四处都是, 无助的呻吟从被堵住的唇角溢出。全身酥麻的快慰感觉就要让Steve崩溃, 身体竟自动配合着Tony抽插的节奏小幅度地摇摆。后穴收缩得越发厉害, 同时让Tony享受到的无上的快感, 使得深埋体内的爱根胀得更大, 内部被撑得不能再满。

再没有比和爱人灵欲一致, 水乳交融更能让人兴奋, Tony觉得自己都快要爆炸了。炽热和充涨一时间包围着Steve, 快感冲刷得他的脑子一片昏沉, 小腹阵阵痉挛, 神情狂乱地鸣咽着达到了高潮。随着每次的撤出Tony都能感觉到那穴肉紧箍着他的器具仿似挽留, 他保持着抽动的节奏, 直到再也负荷不了, 寻找到自己的最高点, Tony屏息着捧高Steve的臀部, 一口气激射出全部的热情。

二人纠纠缠缠地浴室里搞了近两个小时, 在同时达到高潮后, 伏在彼此的身上大口大口地喘息, 待呼呼慢慢恢复平缓, 才走回卧室换上Jarvis早为他们准备好的干净衣服。 Steve合上醺然的醉眼, 让Tony温柔地为自己拭干头发, 二人倒在上床持续亲吻, 最后累极紧拥着对方满足入眠。

 

********

 

Steve比Tony稍迟地醒来, 被充分疼爱过的Omega脸色红润光滑, 他撑起身体, 只觉头晕晕的, 极度口渴而且全身瘫软疲惫。 「宿醉很难受吗? J, 送点椰子水过来。」

Tony的贴心让Steve很是受落,「谢谢。」他抬头朝爱人微笑道谢, 这才发现Tony的样子有点惨不忍睹。 Tony嘴角破损, 下唇肿起了一块, 黑色背心的肩带未能遮住肩膀上贴着的纱布, 手臂上带有瘀青。 「你怎么受伤了!?」

「哈哈, 这没什么!」Tony意图掩饰什么似地亲了Steve的脸颊一下。 「都是些小伤, 不用担心。」

「你被我打一顿?」Steve记得昨夜与Tony起争执, 之后应Thor的邀请和一众同伴喝起闷酒, 但他对自己是如何回到房间, 及Tony是何时回来都没有丁点印象。

Tony搔头傻笑,「这都是我自找的, 你不用放在心上。」

Steve很是狐疑, 不过深知自己绝不会从Tony口里探听出什么, 反正事情的来龙去脉他待会可以向其他人查问清楚。 「我去冲个澡。」站起来, 走去浴室。

「喔, Steve, 我们来一起洗, 好吗?」Tony试探地问。

「少给我犯傻!」Steve随意一句就顶喝回去, Tony非旦没有露出半点失望, 还满意地微笑点头, 令Steve更感莫名其妙。步进浴室, 看到盥洗处待修的水龙头, 使Steve对自己酒后乱性的恶行有了可怕的联想。他试图找出真相, 但同伴们均对队长三缄其口, 叫他很是失望, 唯一让他感到安慰的, 是大厦四处受到严重破坏, 显然酒品差劣的不独只有他一人。

 

********

 

插曲: 一段时间、人物不明, 在复仇者大厦某处发生的要胁记录

『父神保佑 , 我险些便要对吾弟不住, 在思上想亵渎了自己的好友。 』

「你不想某只小鹿斑比听到这段录音的话, 就乖乖照我的意思去办!」

「…我发誓以后都不会再约Steve喝酒!」

「谁跟你计较这个!」

「?」

「你再把他灌醉也无妨, 只消通知我把人接回房间就好!」

「你到底想要怎样?」

「反正问你酒液成份, 量你也答不出来! 改天你给我送来数箱阿斯嘉神酿, 待我自行分析研究就好。」

「……」

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> 后记: 这一对总能带给我无穷乐趣, 连啪啪啪也可以很逗趣。有看过系列前作的朋友可能注意到了, 故事里的两位主角从向来的各自分房而居, 进展成同居(房)的关系, 个人觉得Steve肯搬房间的诱因同样必定笑话不段……


End file.
